Reflection
by bittersweet silent truths
Summary: In which Naruto recalls their first time. Naruto x Sakura. Pure Lemon.


**Summary:** In which Naruto recalls their first time. Naruto x Sakura. Lemon.

 **A/N:** So, very much so, pure smut, haha. This is my first fic, first lemon, first anything, you name it. So please go easy on me.

* * *

 **Reflection  
** _bittersweet chartreuse_

* * *

He continues to thrust his hips forward, watching Sakura blush and moan beneath him.

He grins, remembering their first time.

Back then, Sakura, of course, wanted to be on top, blushing profusely when she grabbed his member and brought it to her entrance. Naruto never felt the sensation of being surrounded by the grooves and ridges of her sex, and ended up jerking his hips forward. This caused Sakura to moan, arching her back, and shaking at the feeling of being filled.

Sakura finally looked down, and she wasn't sure if her face could heat up any more than it did. Naruto noted this fact, staring at her with so much intensity, even through the moon light night. She averted her gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she couldn't help but ask. Naruto grinned.

"You're being so shy, Sakura-chan," he observed.

"Baka, what do you expect? I've never done something like this before!" she yelled, annoyed. Her annoyance soon halted, when Naruto groaned, his neck extending. She blushed, realizing she was grinding her hips when she said that.

Right.

She moved her hips completely down, their pelvises meeting. Sakura halted, fighting back a moan. She looked down to a close-eyed Naruto.

"I don't see you blabbing like you usually do," she muttered. Naruto smiled, one eye opening to eye her.

"If I told you everything on my mind, I will probably embarrass you more…" he trailed off, closing his eyes and groaning when Sakura thrusted. She was going at an incredibly slow pace with no fluid motions. She'd thrust once or twice, and then stop to dedicate the feeling of being filled her undivided attention. Naruto assumed it was because, since it was her first time, she wanted to be sure it wouldn't hurt when she continued.

"Like what?" she whispered, mostly because it was harder for her to speak from her motions increasing as she grinded her hips against his own. Naruto placed his hands on her waste, enjoying the feeling as he felt her squeeze around him.

"Sakura-chan, I've never seen you blush so much." He brought his hand in between them, and soon took to massaging her clit. She groaned, her back arching, and her legs shaking from the sensation.

"I never heard you moan so much either," he observed, soon stopping his ministrations and bringing his fingers to her mouth to suck on. And she ended up doing just that, her taste buds soon realizing that she was tasting herself on his fingers. But she does nothing to object, continuing as to not scream so much. Her groans were now muffled, thankfully.

He moved his hands away, bringing them to her hips and stopping her from descending. She stared at him, confused. He grinned. She hovered over him, only his tip inside her.

"But I want to make you moan my name even louder," was all he said before he thrust up into her with such intensity, such a fast pace, that she arched her back, calling his name, cursing at the continuous thrusting that wasn't letting up. Her whole body shook, Sakura leaning forward as she needed something to keep her from falling as he continued to impale her with his hard member.

It wasn't until he felt her tightening, her vaginal muscles spasming, when he relented his quick thrust. He stopped, feeling Sakura breathe hard as she wrapped her arms around his head and brought their faces close. He could see Sakura's eyes closed as she breathed heavily against his lips. He took that moment to lick said lips as he wrapped his hands around her body, one moving to her back as he rubbed it reassuringly.

It wasn't until her body stopped trembling and her breathing went back to normal that he spoke up again.

"I never heard you call my name so many times," he laughed, and Sakura moved her head to the crook of his neck, embarrassed.

"Baka," was all she had the courage to say, and Naruto decided he probably should leave his thoughts to himself for the time being, especially since it was their first time. He was right, knowing she would be incredibly embarrassed doing this. Not to say, he wasn't blushing profusely either, or he wasn't just as scared or nervous as she was. However, he defused his own fears with boughs of humor and cheesiness, that he assumed, made Sakura even more embarrassed.

So from then on, he kept how much he wanted her to himself, how badly her moans made him want to thrust into her like a wild beast, how just one look from her could turn him on.

He didn't say how beautiful she was, when she was beneath him so he could have a better look at her. How her moans were something he'd never expect, her calling his name as he started thrusting with reckless abandon. How his dreams of being with her pale in comparison to that moment, and how he never felt that way before, and was a little embarrassed himself.

He continued to pound into her, feeling himself twitch inside her as he was so close. Soon, spilling himself into her.

He didn't say how so in love he was with her on that night.

He simply held himself up, panting, before he rolled to his back, bringing Sakura above him. He brushed his fingers through her hair as he stared at the ceiling.

oO o Oo

"Naruto," Sakura calls, bringing him back to reality. "You slowed down…" she reminds.

He responds with an increase in pace, her moans loud and proud as every thrust forward causes the bed to move and the headboard to bang against the wall.

"That's it, fuck me harder," she calls, grasping his arms, her breast moving with the ferocity of his movements. "Wait," she says, and he stops, confused until, in a swift motion, she's on top, pinning him down, and smirking. She moves up to move her hips back and forth as she begins kneading her breast, eyeing him seductively. Their slapping nether regions was so extremely lewd, with her raunchy moans, it was music to his ears. He moans, knowing this is not the girl from their first time. "Smack my ass again," she opening demands, and he smirks, doing just that.

If in the beginning, she was extremely shy, she sure is very promiscuous now, which he will never complain about. She became sex-craved when they were alone in their apartment, her ramming her needy hole onto his hard cock. So many times he'd hear her scream for him to make her cum, to fuck her, even teasing his fantasies with the notion of how she was his _"naughty Sakura-chan,"_ and allow his clones to participate in the action.

And he loved every minute of it.

After all, he too, liked it rough.

 **FIN**


End file.
